Mary
Mary is a powerful Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid and Main character in the Last of the gods series. Mary is the vampire queen who was turned into a vampire by "The Dragon" Hannibal in 1829. Mary was turned into a vampire to become the bride of Samuel the Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid also the first overall vampire in existence. Mary is the last werewolf born from the royal Hallen Clan of Werewolfs and Like many other Werewolf clans Her family's clan were exterminated by The Brotherhood a powerful Witch organization that hunted down Werewolfs to extinction. Mary and Samuel are the last of the werewolf kind and is Mary's life misson to destroy the Brotherhood . Early History Mary was born on February 28, 1802 In Philladephia,Pennsylvania during a war against the witches and the werewolfs. Mary's parents sent her away to a human friend of the family in Boston before the death her family. Growing up Mary was a reserved, shy, sensitive, girl at thirteen turned during a full moon feeling devastated after her first kill. When Mary become a werewolf she was rebellious and reckless her adoptive parents kicked her out. When Mary was fifthteen she heard of a town called Poulin outside of New york for runaways and moved to Poulin. Poulin, New York 1822 During her five year peroid in Poulin Mary met a small pack of surviving werewolfs from the war with The Brotherhood. Mary was taught to control her wolf form and formed a small pack. The pack thrived but news spread to the Brotherhood that a pack was spotted in Poulin. August 4th 1822 during a full moon Mary and her pack was ambushed and her pack was slaughtered. Mary in her wolf form fought back but was quickly restrained by silver. A memeber of the brotherhood attempted to kill Mary but was quickly killed by a unkown foe. The brotherhood sees the bitemarks on their dead brethren the unknown foe was a vampire. The vampire ambushed and killed the rest of the brotherhood. The unknown foe freed Mary from the silver chains and noticed her family birthmark mary in her wolf from fled. The next morning waking up from her transformation the unknown vampire trailed her and introduced himself as Hannibal known as "the dragon". Hannibal reconized Mary's family birthmark and asked is she 's from Hallen royal werewolf family. Unknown of her family history Hannibal told Mary that her clan is a extremely powerful clan of werewolfs that he came across in the sixteenth century and offered Mary his protection. Mary accepted and for the next three years Hannibal trained Mary to hunt down and kill the Brotherhood. England 1825 Mary twenty five years old moved to England with Hannibal to visit the last vampire castle ruins north of Wessex. They arrived in the ruins where Mary and Hannibal was walking down a tunnel inside the castle Hannibal stated that the Brotherhood burned all nine vampire castles in the seventeenth century except this one he made sure protected. Mary and Hannibal arrived at a cursed sealed door where Hannibal explianed that a witch in the eleveth century sealed this door shut that only his blood can unlock the door. Mary and Hannibal walk inside where Hannibal tells the story that he's known as the first and oldest vampire but in secret he's the last living vampire created by Samuel his maker. They arrived to a cyrpt where Hannibal says while opening the cyrpt Samuel is the first vampire created but he was born from a royal werewolf bloodline like Mary. Mary confused and asked what is he which Hannibal answered Samuel is a werewolf-vampire hybrid that was turned into a vampire by the brotherhood that existed even before the Archaic peroid. Hannibial told Mary that thousand years ago the Botherhood and vampires was at war Samuel was serverly injured during the war and that cause the destruction of all vampires. Hannibal told Mary that during the end of war Samuel entombed himself to do a favor for him to find him a werewolf from royal blood and turn her into a creature like himself then Hannibal violently fed on Mary to the brink of death and fed Mary his blood. Hannibal snapped her neck and Mary awoke from her transformation as a Hybrid. Mary inraged attacked Hannibal but was caught squeezing her heart with his fist he explianed to her she was gonna be his maker's wife. Refusing to submit Hannibal cut Mary's throat as he hanged her above his maker's mouth as Samuel was reviving. Mary and Hannibal's Wedding Weaken from the loss of blood Mary was desiccated as Samuel awoken. Samuel angry with Hannibal picked up Mary and fled the ruins. Samuel revived Mary as they arrived to a boating doc in Wessex where the three traveled back to the United States. During the boat ride Mary, Samuel, and Hannibal was ambushed by the Brotherhood. The witches kidnap Mary and using his powers of (Flight) easily killed the escaping witches. He grabbed Mary and flew back into the boat as Hannibal destroyed the remaining witches. Then suddenly a hiding witch aimed for Mary's back. with a stake but Samuel with intense ultra quick speed extracted the witches heart from her chest. Three days later as they arrived In New Orleans Louisiana during a full moon (able to control her wolf form at will) Mary & Samuel ventured throughout the city killing and slaughtering people. Over the years Mary and Hannibal share a close bond and in 1840 in her birth place in Boston got married in the spring of 1840. Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolfs Category:Kings and Queens